


Six

by WarriorQean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: Steve had never pressed her for a child, but it had happened anyways. And they had been forced to suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

So in this one Steve and Nat are married openly with the avengers but not the world. Enjoy!

\----------------

The first one had been a mistake.

Steve had never pressed Natasha for a child. They both knew what her condition was and they both thought there was zero chance of her getting pregnant. Steve knew that there would always be a tiny part of him who wanted a family, but he had the avengers and Nat. And they were all he really needed. 

They had been married for about two years when Natasha started to get dizzy on missions. She also threw up a few times and her breasts ached. She went to see Dr. Cho a few weeks after it started. It was then that she found out she was pregnant.

The couple was shocked at first, but Cho told them she had expected that Steve's serum would be able to bypass certain aspects of certain conditions. After everything the two were ecstatic. Steve was nearly giddy with happiness and immediately asked a million questions. The forties had done nothing for his information on reproduction. Both had known when they discussed kids that the other wanted them, and it was finally happening. Steve asked about the name Sarah for a girl, and Natasha was smiling all around the compound all day, every day. 

The happiness lasted about two months.

Steve accidentally told the team a week after him and Natasha found out even when Dr. Cho had warned them a miscarriage was very common within the first trimester. The whole team was baby crazy for two whole glorious months. Then one day when Natasha was nearing 15 weeks, Steve was called from the gym by a panicking Wanda to the med bay. He arrived in time to see a sobbing Natasha and a defeated looking Helen standing over her. She quietly told Steve that Natasha had miscarried and had lost the baby minutes before Steve arrived. He comforted her and they cried together. 

Wanda volunteered to tell the team and Steve agreed. He didn't want to be the one to see the pity in their eyes or hear their condolences. Him and Natasha stayed holed up in their suite for three days. Then Steve left her long enough to eat a full meal with the team and tear up his knuckles at he punching bag. Sam came in eventually and laid a hand on his arm to stop him from killing himself. 

No one said anything to the couple when Natasha finally emerged from her hiding place. And after a few months when the wound was no longer fresh Natasha asked if they might try again. 

And they did.

\---------------------------

Steve quietly shut the door to the bedroom of him and Natasha's suite. He somehow found his way to the kitchen area and grabbed a few bottles of Tony's best and strongest vodka. Then he took the stairs to the roof and wrenched the cap off the first bottle, throwing it to some forgotten place. 

The burn of the alcohol felt harsh down his throat, and not for the first time in his life, he once again wished that he could get drunk.

"Rough day?"

Steve scoffed, "Rough couple of years to be more exact."

Sam sat down beside him, copying Steve by dangling his feet over the ledge. "Wanna tell me why you're on your second bottle of what I'm pretty sure is vodka?"

He sighed, "How's fatherhood?" 

Sam grinned a stupid grin, "It's perfect. Maria isn't being the most agreeable right now but I think we'll work it out eventually. We always seem to," the last few words were said s bit sadly.

"Glad to hear at least one of us gets to experience it," Steve said dryly, and Sam's grin fell.

"Sorry."

Steve shook his head, only just realizing what he said. "Don't be, I crossed the line."

Sam looked at him sideways, "I should have known better." In response Steve tipped the rest of the second bottle down his throat and threw it against the door to the stairs. It shattered with a clang and Sam just looked at him. Years of being a VA counselor had taught to not get riled up. He waited for Steve to talk.

"Six."

"Huh?"

"Six," Steve repeated, "That's how many she's lost."

Sam started, "You mean...."

"Kids," he spit the word like venom, "Babies, fetuses, whatever the fuck you want to call them."

He was rendered momentarily speechless. "When did you start trying?"

"A few months after the one everyone knew about. She made me swear not to tell until we were sure."

"But with the serum surely-"

"It doesn't matter," Steve cut across, "She can get pregnant, just not carry to term. A fail safe installed by the red room. If she somehow gets pregnant after the goddamn procedure then her body automatically rejects it."

"What about IVF?"

A brittle laugh, "Only made it worse."

"Adoption?"

"Who would give to emotionally unstable and rather violent superheroes a baby?"

To that Sam had no answer. Somewhere along the line Steve opened up his third bottle and Sam took a swig too. Then Steve broke the silence after several minutes.

"I wanted to stop after the fourth you know. And Helen advised to stop after the fifth, but she just won't listen. Says that one of these times we're bound to get it. One in two billion chance of living past the first trimester. That's the chance."

Sam looked at his friend. Him and Natasha had gotten back their desperately in love thing and seemed happy. But for five long years they had watched first Tony have a daughter, and then Sam have one of his own, not to mention Clint's kids. How many times had the two watched the parents playing with their children, or listened to them brag about their kids at team dinners? How many times had him and Maria offhandedly jokingly complain about all the horrible parts of parenthood. Only into have Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Laura agree with them and then everyone would laugh. He only now realized how hard it must have been for the broken man in front of him to hear all of that whole his own wife was suffering miscarriage after miscarriage. Pushing her body to the limit just so they could have a sliver of the happiness that the others complained about. 

He put a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"It'll be alright buddy," he said, "You two will figure it out. I know ya will."


	2. Part 2

Steve came down from the roof after his talk with Sam, but not before finishing his final bottle. Tony would be pissed at him tomorrow but he really didn't care. The alcohol had barely given him a buzz, and he could already feel it wearing off.

He found his way back to his and Natasha's quarters but hesitated at the door. He had made up his mind to tell her to stop, that they had to stop. He pushed open the door, expecting to find Natasha in the bathroom. But she was laying on the bed, her hair a mess and her eyes red.

"Hey," he whispered, laying by his wife, "Feeling alright?"

She shrugged as much as she could whole lying down. Steve took her hand in his s and squeezed. She didn't squeeze back.

"I talked to Sam, and, um," Steve cleared his throat, "I don't think we should try anymore."

She looked at him.

"And I know I have said it before, but this time I mean it. I can live with us not having kids, as long as we have each other alright?"

Natasha curled into his side and spoke against Steve's shirt, "ok."

Steve was shocked, "Really?"

"Really," she continued, "We've got Lila, Cooper, Nathaniel, Morgan, Peter, and April anyways. And who knows? Adoption could work out eventually too."

Steve inwardly sighed, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but it was a possibility, "You never know," he answered.

Natasha curled into him more and he held her. The couple fell asleep that way, and when they got up in the morning, both seemed to have found some peace.

\-------------------

To those of you who were wondering, April is the name of Sam Wilson and Maria Hill's daughter. They are a couple but not married.

I couldn't imagine Maria in a marriage or permanent relationship for some reason. So her and Sam were just friends with benefits and Maria got pregnant. They live together but it's not smooth. Sam is in love with her and Maria makes it work for their daughter. That's why in the last chapter Sam told Steve: "We'll work through it, we always do."

There will be one more chapter. I don't know when but I'll try to get it out soon.


	3. Part 3

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

A smiling Natasha dropped her phone and the noise startled the rest of the Avengers seated in the communal area. She lept into Steve's arms and he stumbled a bit on the impact. 

"Nat what is it?!" he asked urgently, "Is something wrong?"

Tears poured down her face as she laughed, "No silly. Everything's better than alright." She looked him square in the eyes, "Our application was accepted."

"What?" Steve was completely flabbergasted, "We're getting a baby?!" Now he was close to tears as well.

"We're getting a baby." She told him. 

Steve spun her around and in a very un-Natasha like manner she giggled. Steve kissed her and the couple was the happiest they had been for a long time. For they were getting a child at last.


End file.
